The present invention refers to a tool intended to be rotatably mounted in a cutter, said tool is in operative position carrying out ice-scraping and/or snow clearing of a road surface, and that the longitudinal axis of rotation of the tool forms an angle relative to the road surface in the range of 20.degree. to 90.degree., and that a hard material tip of the tool contacts the road surface in operative position of the tool. The invention also refers to the hard material tip separately.
From Bergqvist et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,517 issued Nov. 15, 1988, it is previously known a cutter of the type mentioned above. The tools used with this cutter are of standard type, i.e., the same type of tools that are used for cutting asphalt or breaking coal, or the like. These tools are thus designed to carry out a cutting action and consequently a common feature is that the hard material insert has a relatively pointed design to minimize the cutting forces.
The tools to be used with a cutter for ice-scraping/snow clearing, however, must have other characteristics than the tools used for a road-cutting action. When a cutter armed with tools of the former type works the road surface a rolling contact will be established between the tool tips and the road surface. For that reason it is extremely important that the friction forces that arise between the hard material tips and the road surface provide a rotation of the tool. Also it is of great importance that the angle that the longitudinal axis of rotation of the tools forms relative to the road surface can be varied within rather wide ranges without affecting the function of the tool in any appreciable degree. It is also important that the volume of wear of the hard material tip is big so as to achieve a length of life that is acceptable.
The present invention has the aim of presenting a tool of the type mentioned above and having a hard material tip so designed that the characteristics mentioned above are achieved.